Shattered Memories, Shattered Mind
by TheRussianSeahawk
Summary: Johnny's memories are wiped out due to a horrific car accident. Johnny relocates to New Orleans under a new idenity to rebuild his life...or at least try.


Sirens. Screams. Flashing lights. Red on blue. Blue on red. The rain thudded softly as it coalesced into tear drops of water on the smashed and crumpled crimson, black and yellow hood of a Mustang. The driver lay with his head slumped onto the wheel, his forehead and the side of his head had massive gashes and cuts, the windshield was a spiderweb of cracks, reflecting light in a eerie manner.

Medics dashed over to the man's side as they cut the seatbelts out and they braced his neck and checked his pulse, one medic noted

"Contusions to the sphenoid and possible fractures to the paretial as well as the temporal side of his skull...this one is going to be a critical case."

"His HR is 124. His BP is 176 over 80. His blood pressure is skyrocketing. Hurry! We don't have much time!"

They strapped a mask to the man's face and his ID tumbled out onto the wet asphalt and when the firefighter picked it up, he saw the bold black letters that read

"Johnny Avery Lawrence"

He handed the license to the police officer as the investigators took photos and gathered evidence as clean up crew came by and waited for their turn to clean the scene and bring the road back to normal.

Sirens wailed and pierced the quiet of the night as the medics inside hooked Johnny Lawrence up to bypass and life support becuase his kidneys and his lungs were beginning to shut down and that was not helping the fact that he had been through a great deal of physical trauma as it was. They taped his eyes closed when they realized at that moment that Johnny had slipped into a coma and the doctors swarmed the docking bay where the ambulance stopped at the emergency entry and nurses helped grab the stretcher and move the dying, comatose man into the first intake room as doctors shouted our commands and nurses grabbed medications to sedate Johnny and a doctor shouted

"Get an OR room ready! Johnny needs emergency surgery! Who is his medical proxy? We need one now!"

The dean of medicine ordered one of the nurses to bring over medical records of Johnny Lawrence and he said

"Call Carmen Diaz."

Carmen sat on her bed, screaming and crying, her son holding her tightly and Rosa praying for Johnny, they all were in shock and terror that Johnny would not survive his injuries from the crash. Tears rolled down her face...all she could remember were the words that the doctor told her

"Carmen. We have to tell you as you are the medical proxy of Johnny Lawrence that he was involved in a three car accident and he is in need of multiple emergency surgeries. You need to approve of them."

"Just...do...do whatever it takes to save him! Just save him!"

She broke down again as the doctor described the injuries. She knew they were only holding back the worst of the information from her...she knew his survival chances were limited. She knew that the next 24 hours were critical for survival in especially injuries that involved head injuries.

Miguel begged her

"I need to see sensei Lawrence. I need to visit him. Please mom."

"I...I can't! You might not even be able to handle the state he's in! He's still in surgery!"

"I want to be there for him...please mom...you know how much he means to me. I know that if I were in a accident, he would do whatever it took to visit me."

"All right my Mijo...but be prepared...he will not be recognizeable...his injuries are severe especially around his head."

Miguel, Rosa and Carmen arrived at General Trauma hospital...the exact same hospital where Robby Keene was born at, and now...his father was fighting for his life.

Miguel waited as the receptionist refused Carmen but when she flashed her work badge, the receptionist told her

"Room 198 on floor nine. His condition is stable but still critical."

Carmen solemnly nodded as she went to change into her scrubs and she led her and her mother to his room. The drunk driver that slammed into Johnny had woken up finally and Carmen was pissed off to see that man's face as he slurred

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? How can you be sorry when a man is unconscious, he is the love of my life! He is probably going to die becuase of you! H is a good man! He taught my son karate and now...I'll have to think of burying him too!"

She felt anger...hurt...resentment...it was clearly there. Her heart broke when she saw her son weep and cry at the sight of Johnny lying so vulnerable, helpless...like a baby. Tubes and needles and wires crisscrossed all over Johnny as he remained in his coma, the beeping of the machines was their only assurance that he was alive, his skin was pale and white and there were so many bandages on Johnny's head and arms, there was a neck brace becuase of several fractures on the dorsal region of his vertebrae. All Carmen could do was hold her son as he cried and his tears wet her scrubs. Even Rosa covered her mouth in a moment of shock...she couldn't belive that Johnny was even still alive with those injuries, all she wanted was him to be ok. All the Diaz family could do was pray and pray that Johnny would wake up.


End file.
